


Divagaciones

by JaylahStark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylahStark/pseuds/JaylahStark
Summary: Porque no solo Spock había perdido su estabilidad al ver a Jim sin vida.





	Divagaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Star trek no me pertenece, los personajes son de Gene Roddenberry.  
> Esto es un escrito en rebelión contra el guión largo (—) , que me frustra no tenerlo cuando lo necesito, así que este relato, no lo trae, todo lo que dice el personaje, estará en cursiva.

 

 

Todo se resume en el tiempo…

Y las personas que vas conociendo alrededor de él…las importantes, las que dejas atrás con buenos recuerdos, las que quieres mantener por siempre a tu lado.

Y lo vio llegar así, sereno y pausado, todo ocurriendo con lascivo auto control ante sus ojos, aun cuando la bahía médica parecía un campo de guerra, Khan había demostrado su poder de una manera exponencial, los guardias de seguridad ayudando a evacuar la nave ante el inminente caos que ya calmo se hacía sepulcral y él ahí... llegando en los brazos de un Spock que apenas y respiraba, su rostro impávido y perdido, solía decir que los ojos son la ventana del alma y si esto tenía algo de cierto, ya lo creía, los del Vulcano parecían morir en cada segundo que pasaba, no podía imaginar los propios que de manera automática dictaban angustia mientras su voz solo salía monótona, señalando y dando la orden de colocarlo en la camilla, no quiso mirar alrededor, ni los rostros consternados de algunos heridos y las enfermeras, solo se dejó caer sentado mientras el comandante salía con paso autoritario, no había palabras o quizá sí, nunca lo había visto llorar, el mismo quería hacerlo.

 

_‘Idiota, idiota, idiota...’_

Su mente gritaba mientras calmado destapaba la tela blanca, ante el escrutinio de Scotty y Carol, viendo el rostro que en algún momento fuese juguetón ahora calmo como un sueño, los dorados cabellos que no dudó en tocar pasando delicadamente los dedos entre cada hebra, hostigando un sin fin de improperios que le gustaría decir y que ese maldito crio escuchase y refutara.

  
¡¿Porque eso siempre hacía no?!...

 

Llegaba como un bólido, descarado e inoportuno, arremetiendo contra todo y todos, impregnado lo que tocase con luz, demostrando que era más que esa cara bonita, rió sin realmente sentirse alegre, pues recordaba como idiota desde el momento que lo conoció, en la Starfleet, su seguridad al hacer travesuras y esa maravilloso carácter irreverente que le traía y metía en problemas...

 

 

_‘Bones, Bones, ¡Bones!...’_

_‘¡Qué demonios quieres Jim!, son las cuatro, ¿cinco?... de la madrugada, si no es algo....’_

_‘Mira Bones, ¿no es hermoso?..’_

Había preguntado mientras un incrédulo McCoy miraba hacia afuera de la academia, más en dirección a un cielo que comenzaba a tornarse celeste y anaranjado pero aun con un manto brillante de estrellas, sonrió, revolviendo los cabellos del muchacho, era un niño.

_‘Lo es_ …’ había afirmado.

_‘¿Crees que la luna sea de queso?, y si lo fuese, ¿de qué queso sería?...’_ preguntó inocente y alegre, quitándole el encanto y renovando las ganas de asesinar a su compañero de habitación.

 

_‘Cállate Jim.’_

El sonido de un ronroneo más bien un gorgoteo y el pitido de la maquina le hizo espabilar de sus divagaciones, volteando incrédulo hacía esa bola de pelos del que aún desconocía su sistema y funcionamiento, estaba...esa cosa estaba...

 

_‘¡Traigan un criotubo, ahora!’_

Se recriminó así mismo por su lentitud, moviéndose rápido, inyectando un hypospray de DTPA y ladrando órdenes.

 

_‘Meteremos a Kirk, quizá conservemos sus funciones cerebrales.’_

_‘Activen la secuencia criogénica, McCoy al puente, ¡Spock necesito a Khan, vivo!, traigan a ese desgraciado, creo…creo que puedo salvarlo.’_ Habló, manteniendo el autocontrol  y comenzando a hacer cálculos para la sintetización.

_‘Vas a estar bien, vas a salir de esta Jim.’_

 

Las horas eran días, las preguntas incesantes y el dolor en su nuca un suplicio que amenazaba con convertirse en migraña, había despedido a más de la mitad de la tripulación del puente cuando se apersonaban a averiguar sobre su capitán, ¿qué podía decirles?, ni él sabía con certeza como terminaría todo.

Ocho días atrás habían conseguido sintetizar la sangre de Khan sacándolo de la criogenización, a los seis días las listas de bajas y la Enterprise estaba siendo removida de los cuarteles de la Starfleet para reparaciones, apenas ayer en una visita se enteró de un sin fin de informes que el duende se había encargado de recibir y revisar, dejando todo en un apartado en espera y confirmación de la firma de su capitán, porque si, Spock se negaba a llevar cualquier informe al Almirantazgo, hacerlo sería aceptar que no poseían un Capitán, y eso no era cierto, los Vulcanos no mienten.

 

 _‘Vamos Jim, siempre has sido un imbécil, pero rendirte no está entre tus habilidades...’_ había suspirado, revisando el sistema inmune del rubio que había pitado en falla sacándole un brinco al corazón de Leonard, nada alarmante pero era esos pequeños cambios los que le hacían querer perder la cordura y rendirse a sus emociones, llevaba ya semana y media en observaciones, a veces parecía querer decaer, tan solo se apegaba a las mejorías y el mínimo funcionamiento que su cuerpo iba aumentando, tan solo se quedó a cuidarlo como cada día.

 

 

 _‘No fue nada, solo un circuito mal conectado...’ D_ ecía el rubio jugueteando con sus dedos, sentado en la cama de su habitación compartida, con un Bones casi arrodillado en el suelo revisando sus heridas, analizando sus manos...

 _‘¡Qué demonios!..’._ Elevó el tono de voz, frunciendo el ceño al comprender... ‘ _¿sabes que cuando alguien se ve en peligro reacciona cubriéndose el rostro?’_  Preguntó, viendo serio que solo poseía quemaduras en el hombro y rostro, pero las manos, gruñó al verlo relajado...

 

_‘¿Jim me estás escuchando?, ¡maldición!, ¡solo tú eres tan imprudente de meter la cara en vez de las manos!’_

_‘Ya te dije que fue un accidente, sonó una chispa y fui a ver, ver Bones, no tocar y no me dio tiempo...’_

_‘No sé para qué me molesto, harás lo mismo en menos de unas horas, algún día te vas a meter en problemas y no saldrás bien librado.’_

 

 _‘Eso no va pasar había afirmado’_ sonriéndole con toda la convicción del mundo.

.

_‘¿Qué?...’_

_‘Que eso no va pasar Bones, porque siempre estarás ahí para cuidarme como yo a ti.’_

 

Con algo de optimismo renovado apagó las luces, permitiéndose un corto descanso al estar las pulsaciones estables, las hemorragias ya subsanadas y no había riesgo de infección, bufó agradecido sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo al alejarse, más era ridículo, solo se iría unas horas, volvió a pasar el tricoder solo por si acaso, aceptando que solo necesitada estrechar al rubio y no volver a verlo en una situación similar.

 

Cumpliendo con su propósito, al día siguiente estuvo anclado de nuevo en el área médica desde temprano, cada día una nueva mejora, ritmo cardiaco normal, actividad cerebral constante, su misma piel estaba sanando, sus mejillas tenían tonalidad suave y al culmino de casi quince días el sonido de alarma había hecho que despegara el rostro de la ventana y el cuerpo de la silla, exhalando un respiro de alivio al verle abrir los ojos, con un peso de menos habló mostrándose profesional, enumerando ciclos y ritmos, aunque aún no podía despegarse.

_‘No seas tan melodramático, apenas estuviste muerto, la transfusión fue lo más difícil… llevas dormido dos semanas...’_

_‘¿Transfusión?’_

_‘Estabas irradiado…_ ’ explicó, manteniendo una calma muy lejos de la realidad, ¡Maldición Jim, estabas muerto!, pensó rodando los ojos, pero sabía el chico era un genio, no tardo en comprender y sabía que la idea era algo difícil de asimilar.

 

_“Khan…”_

_‘Cuando lo atrapamos sinteticé un suero de su sangre, ¿te sientes homicida?, sediento de poder…’ Intentó aliviar la tensión, consiguiéndolo al verle con su clásico tono de voz, algo tosco pero era él, estaba de vuelta._

_‘No más de lo normal, ¿cómo lo atrapaste?...’_

_‘Yo no fui.’_ Aunque hubiera deseado serlo _._

_‘Me salvaste la vida’_

_‘Uhura y yo también tuvimos algo que ver.’_ comentó con un tinte burlesco, pero le molestaba a cierto grado, causándole un margen de celos, apenas recordaba que el Vulcano había llegado horas antes con café en mano y preguntando por el rubio, decidiendo quedarse mientras el descansaba, cosa que no había logrado hacer.

 

_‘Spock, solo…gracias.’_

_‘De nada, Jim’_ Había susurrado el duende antes de retirarse, con las facciones menos marcadas que días anteriores, todo volvía a la normalidad.

 

 _‘Bueno, se acabaron las visitas, duerme niño, luego te pondré al día.’_  Pidió más que ordenarlo, sorprendiéndose de su inusual tono dulce y comprensivo, sonrojándose cuando Jim tan solo había extendido la mano, agarrando la suya con esa facción que le decía que algo tramaba, más tan solo entrelazó sus dedos hablando aun con dificultad...

 

_‘Lo siento Bones, tenías razón.’_

 

 _‘Claro que la tengo y no te disculpes idiota...’_ Apretó suave los dedos, acariciando el dorso de la mano del rubio, viéndole ser vencido por el sueño, no tardó en sonreír peinando los cabellos que cubrían la frente, inclinándose a depositar un suave beso en agradecimiento, aunque en el fondo, jamás dejó de pensar en que iba a despertar.

 

 

 

_‘¡Booooones!’_

_‘… ¿Jim?’_ Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a girarse cuando unos brazos le rodearon del cuello, colgándose mientras hablaba incesante.

_‘Te dije que aprobaría, ¡no hay nada imposible!’_

_‘¡Idiota! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, estás en problemas Jim, esa cosa, prueba, jamás ha cambiado, he hecho más de quince ayudantías en las simulaciones de la Kobayashi y con cada aspirante a Capitán jamás los controles han cedido al ataque...tú no eras una precisamente excepción.’_

_‘Hey, yo también te quiero Bones y solo hice que sea posible y justo para todos.’_

_‘Posible es que un meteoro se estrellara hace millones de años y matara a los dinosaurios, posible es que Pike no arrastre tu culo por toda la academia por ética, ¿pero hacer trampa?, ¡hiciste trampa Jim!’_

_‘No lo es y nadie podrá refutarlo, es....es, agh, nada va pasar, no harán una corte por esto...’_

Tan sólo le miró con la clara pregunta de _'¿en serio?'_

_‘Solo... ¿no vas a felicitarme?’_  Había preguntado cual niño regañado, maldijo en un susurro evitando verlo.

 

 _‘¿Felicitarte por ponerte una soga al cuello?, eso ya lo harán otros.’_  Suspiró soltando una pequeña risa resignada ‘ _He sabido que un tío de ciencias esta cabreado por tu descaro, también media academia pero si querías hacerte notar lo lograste chico’_

_‘Bueno, hacerme notar no es ya importante, solo quería demostrar que siempre hay una forma de hacer frente a cualquier reto.’_

_‘Eso siempre lo haces, esa actitud del infierno que tienes, pero James T. Kirk, ¿no queriendo llamar la atención?, ¿estás bien?’_

_‘No seas ridículo Bones, es porque ya tengo la atención de quién me interesa’  R_ ápido se había inclinado a dejarle un beso en la mejilla _‘Te veo en la cena, ¡tú invitas!’_  Se despidió guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo, maldita la hora en que saludó a un Kirk.

 

 

Verlo sentado y vivas, con PADD en mano y rompiendo sus reglas impuestas de descanso absoluto le hacía revolotear el corazón, estaba vivo, con más calma aparentada había entrado saludando a Nyota que parecía resignada en una esquina, pues el rubio se negaba a comer sin antes acabar su itinerario y revisar a su dama, **_control de daños_** , había llamado a estar perdido en su mundo.

 _‘No puedo con él Leonard, no sé cómo lo aguantas’_  soltó en queja la morena, palmeando el hombro del doctor en compasión, deseándole un mudo _‘suerte.’_

_‘Ni yo…’_

_‘¡Oye!’_

_‘Tiene razón, si estás revisando papeleo antes de prestar atención a una visita.’_

_‘Solo necesitaba poner en orden mi cabeza, saber que pasó después de..._ _olvídalo‘_ ’ Negó, viendo que el sureño bajaba el rostro pálido _‘Además, no aguanto nada de lo que está en esa bandeja’_...ahí iba, un berrinche.

 

_‘Pues aunque jamás creí decir esto, tendrás que comenzar a comer sólidos, quizá tus intoxicantes patatas o hamburguesas, pero por ahora comienza con lo básico, comida blanca.’_

_‘Me odias ¿verdad?’_  Rezongó recibiendo el recipiente de gelatina.

 

_‘Lo normal, es el odio imaginario que siempre ves cuando te hago hacer cosas que no te gustan.’_

_‘Es porque está ahí, ¡y lo disfrutas!_ ’ rió sabiendo que era cierto, era su forma de quererlo, bajó la mirada un instante, regresando con algo de seriedad. ‘ _Bones, sobre ayer, en verdad lo sien...’_

 

_‘Basta, no es algo que necesites, necesitemos...estás bien, te salvaste como siempre y pronto volverás a atormentar la galaxia con tu irremediable necesidad de aventura.’_

_‘No es eso, ni siquiera pude despedirme, quería, pero no pude, Scotty, el puente, la nave cayendo...’_

_‘…Jim.’_

 

 _‘Solo, déjame hablar’_  pidió palmeando la cama, se notaba nervioso ‘C _uando la puerta del núcleo se cerró, recién entendí que no volvería y que había muchas cosas inconclusas en que dejaba atrás, pero una más importante que otras, y es que jamás pude decirte lo importante que eres para mí, es decir siempre fue implícito y desde la academia tú y yo...Bones, el punto es…_ ’ se frotó el rostro desesperado peinando sus cabellos hacía atrás, había comenzado a perder el hilo, gruñó para relajarse _‘Lo que quiero decir es, que iba a extrañarte más de lo que imaginas, te quiero Leonard.’_

 

 _‘Oh cállate.’_  había rodado los ojos cuando el rubio comenzaba a balbucear entre halagos, esos ojos azules vivaces, la sonrisilla bailando en sus labios y la incredulidad de verse mermado le causaban una irrefutable ternura, emocionado, perturbado por la idea de dar el siguiente paso y con el corazón desbocado llevó ambas manos al rostro aniñado y sonrojado del rubio, inclinándose a besar los labios rosados, sintiéndolos secos y perfectos, delineó suave entre la presión para fundirlo en un abrazo, como durante tanto había deseado, no volvería a perderlo, no dejaría ir al hombre que le había devuelto el planeta, las estrellas y el universo en una sonrisa…

 

‘ _Egoísta, no vuelvas a dejarme.’_

_‘No lo haré Bones, nunca lo haría.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Le he agarrado cariño al McKirk por culpa de una persona especial, que me está enseñando a ver el mundo de otro color y dije, ¿por qué no?, hacer un pequeño detalle y recuento de ellos en alguna situación, siendo algo más que amigos, no sé si lo logré.  
> No es lo que esperaba, pero me siento satisfecha (?) hahaha  
> Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias a todos por leer.


End file.
